narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Great Buddhas
|image=??? |kanji=五大如来 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Godai Nyorai |literal english=The Five Great Buddhas Technique |parent jutsu=Nyorai Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Way of Samsara Transmogrification, Hiden, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Shinshinshu, Uchujutsu, Shujoshu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=? |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Overview The Five Great Buddhas is a technique that allows the user to manifest the bodies of the Five Great Buddhas, that they can then control in battle. By forming several specialized hand seals, the user is able to anchor the souls of these Buddhas within the bodies, vastly increasing their combat potential to untold levels. Each Buddha is a and a master of one of the five primary . Alongside this, each Buddha is able to manipulate one of the five senses and can summon a unique spirit animal. When this technique is active, the user themselves are enhanced as well, being able to directly manipulate the mind of the target, as well as being granted master over any given element in use. The Five Great Buddhas Upon initiation of the technique, the user utilizes in combination with to form a unique form of . Using this specialized senjutsu chakra as a base, the user is able to conjure and materialize the bodies of the Five Great Buddhas. This bodies are incorporeal, composed of astral energy and senjutsu. This grants them immunity to techniques and natures composed of energy, such as the s Shadow Bind Technique and . With the addition of three Mudras after initiation of the technique, the user is able to anchor the souls of the Five Great Buddha into their bodies, vastly increasing their combat potential while giving the user access to their abilities and knowledge. Upon anchoring the souls of the Five Buddha to their respective bodies, the user is granted access to , and within the bodies. If the souls of these Buddha's are forcibly removed from the body, they return to the Astral Plane. Dainichi Dainichi (大日) is the center Sage Buddha. His affinity and mastery resides with the . His aura is white, and his spirit animal is the . He is able to alter the sight and thus perception of targets at will. Ashuku Hōshō Amida Fukūjōju The Nine Mudras Due to their unique nature, the Five Great Buddha don't utilize conventional , but a set of unique hand seals referred to as the Nine Mudras. These hand seals can only be utilized by the user of the Nyorai Path, as it doesn't function outside of it. This makes copying the mudras a useless task. These mudra are utilized to form complex, yet super effective Senjutsu techniques. Due to each Buddha possessing multiple arms, the complexity of the mudra order can get quite complicated. The entire set consists of 3 sections: Upper Grade (上生, Jōshō), Middle Grade (中生, Chūshō), and Lower Grade (下生, Geshō). While not mandatory in preforming senjutsu techniques, it does help to empower them. While not unstoppable, senjutsu techniques preformed by the Five Great Buddha possess such potentcy that they can't be absorbed by the likes of a being such as Kaguya without significant injury. Even such senjutsu techniques, such as the fall short on absorbing the senjutsu produced by this technique. NineMudras_UpperUpperBirth.gif|'Upper: Upper Birth' (上品上生, Jōbon Jōshō) NineMudras_UpperMiddleBirth.GIF|'Upper: Middle Birth' (中品上生, Chūbon Jōshō) NineMudras_UpperLowerBirth.gif|'Upper: Lower Birth' (下品上生, Gebon Jōshō) NineMudras_MiddleUpperBirth.gif|'Middle: Upper Birth' (上品中生, Jōbon Chūshō) NineMudras_MiddleMiddleBirth.gif|'Middle: Middle Birth' (中品中生, Chūbon Chūshō) NineMudras_MiddleLowerBirth.gif|'Middle: Lower Birth' (下品中生, Gebon Chūshō) NineMudras_LowerUpperBirth.gif|'Lower: Upper Birth' (上品下生, Jōbon Geshō) NineMudras_LowerMiddleBirth.gif|'Lower: Middle Birth' (中品下生, Chūbon Geshō) NineMudras_LowerLowerBirth.gif|'Lower: Lower Birth' (下品下生, Gebon Geshō) Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Realms The Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Realms (六領土仙人の宝具, Rikuryūdo Sennin no Hōgu)... Trivia * * Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Shinshinshu Category:Uchujutsu Category:Shujoshu Category:Fighting Style